Intrahistoria
by Aedea
Summary: Nunca se ha tratado de la guerra, jamás ha sido sobre otros. Siempre se ha tratado de ti, también de mí, de nosotros; de que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por conservar junto a mí tu locura, la que he aprendido a querer como propia. Al final, todo se reduce a nuestra historia.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, ya sabéis.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Así que, **daap** , esta historia es para ti. Pediste un Theodore/Luna después de Hogwarts y eso traigo. Pensé muchísimas cosas diferentes, pero todas daban para un long fic y, como ya tenía empezado el de la petición difícil, pues como que no me daba tiempo a escribir los dos. Así que traigo esto con la esperanza de que te guste un poquito. Querías un AU, así que, como tenía pensado hacer esto, me decidí por algo sencillo: Voldemort ganó la guerra, Harry murió y los Mortífagos controlan cada pequeño rincón del mundo mágico.

Y nada más, al lío.

* * *

 **Intrahistoria**

* * *

La primera vez no es placentera. Al menos, no del todo.

Es angustiosa, con toda esa inseguridad y torpeza adueñándose de cada caricia, de cada movimiento; incontrolable, con todas esas embestidas que pretenden ser profundas, certeras, y que quedan reducidas a ingenuidad e inexperiencia.

La primera vez es solo un tanteo, un intento; un presagio del delirio, del deleite, del absoluto éxtasis que puede recorrer cada célula, cada órgano y tejido, cada poro que se extiende por tu cuerpo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la insatisfacción disfrazada de regocijo no puedes evitar los jadeos. Son débiles al principio, cuando las yemas de los dedos se acercan lentamente a la piel ajena. Ocurre de imprevisto, casi sin pretenderlo, y es tan suave, es tal la sensación electrizante que domina cada partícula, cada poro de tu cuerpo, que sientes la necesidad imperiosa de intensificar el contacto, de hundirte en aquella carne tierna que queda al descubierto. De hacer de cada roce una caricia, de convertir cada caricia en un recuerdo.

La primera vez es caótica, apresurada, tal vez indecisa, pero sobre todo viva.

Y es curioso; es peculiar sentir, casi palpar toda esa pasión en un cuerpo ajeno, como si pudieras escuchar la vibración de cada célula, el fluir de la sangre por cada vena, por todas las arterias; el bombear de otro corazón cuando tus manos, torpes y temblorosas, rozan su pecho.

Auténtico y ardiente; impulsivo y real. Atrayente, absolutamente hipnótico.

Sí, es extraño que sea algo tan vivo eso de matar.

* * *

— _Tengo algo para ti. O a alguien._

— _¿Los habéis encontrado?_

— _Solo a la chica. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

* * *

Se trataba de un cuchitril patético: demasiado pequeño, demasiado viejo y, probablemente, también demasiado sucio. Era visible desde el sendero pedregoso con matorrales secos, muertos, situados a ambos lados. Observándolo desde el exterior, escudriñando cada detalle que lo diferenciaba del resto de tugurios que había alrededor no era difícil reconocerlo: tenía la puerta de madera oscura rota en la esquina inferior, en la parte izquierda, y las astillas afiladas, excesivamente finas, sobresalían hacia quien se encontraba frente a ellas. Imperceptibles a simple vista, tan inadvertidas que era preciso acercar el rostro para distinguir el leve centelleo letal en sus extremos. Tan invisibles que bastaría con que cualquiera se acercara a aquella puerta raída para que las sintiera arañarle la piel.

Y era gracioso; resultaba realmente divertido porque para entrar no había forma de evitarlas. Como si se tratara de una cruel amenaza, como si fueran el vaticino despiadado de la ferocidad escondida al otro lado del umbral.

Como si advirtieran de que no había forma de estar contigo sin salir herido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tus ridículos esfuerzos no había sido difícil deshacerse de aquellas dagas hechizadas por alguien más. No para quien, a diferencia de ti, todavía podía utilizar la magia.

Como yo.

Fue por eso, tal vez, por lo que decidí ser sigiloso y controlar la impaciencia, el anhelo electrizante que culminaba en la palma de las manos; la necesidad latente de hundir los dedos en tu cuello.

Como era posible adivinar desde fuera, el interior de aquel escondrijo estaba lleno de una suciedad arraigada por los años, como si ya fuera imposible concebir aquellas paredes marcadas por la humedad sin ella. Todo se reducía a inmundicia; solo la patética e inevitable miseria que ocasiona la ausencia de magia.

Tan mugriento y desolador, tan inmundo y amargo que, de alguna forma, no pude evitar el dolor punzante que me atravesó el pecho cuando vi una rata de pelo blanco corretear junto a los hierros oxidados de la cama. Era grande, rolliza, fuerte; mucho más de lo que, seguramente, lo eras tú ahora. Y dolía. Era desgarrador saber que aquellos animales infectados, corrompidos, totalmente desechables habían logrado vencerte en la batalla por la honra, la dignidad, la grandeza; en la lucha por conservar la decencia.

Fue decepcionante comprobar la realidad de que tú, que un día lo fuiste todo, ya no eras absolutamente nada.

Las tablas de madera crujieron bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Fue un chirrío débil, casi perezoso, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que te removieras. Y es que ahí estabas, frente a mí, tumbada en un sofá rajado, lleno de parches de tela más clara que pretendían disimular las hendiduras. Tu cuerpo descansaba bajo una gruesa manta, con el rostro apoyado sobre un brazo y el pelo totalmente despeinado. Seguía siendo rubio, tanto que resultaba curiosa la forma en la que, a pesar de la suciedad que lo cubría, parecía centellear sobre la superficie oscura.

Y de repente, como si pudieras verme a través de los párpados cerrados, como si fueras capaz de sentir el peso asfixiante de mi mirada, tus ojos se abrieron. Ocurrió de súbito, de imprevisto, de forma inesperada. Como si te hubieras dormido esperando.

Esperándome a mí.

Seguían siendo azules. Tus iris aún eran tan claros, tan brillantes como antes. Y grandes, ahora eran incluso más grandes. Tal vez se debía al hambre, ese que vi reflejado en tu rostro alargado, consumido, totalmente descarnado.

—Oh, eres tú...

Fue un susurro débil que, aunque lo pretendió, no sonó sorprendido. Apartaste la manta de tus piernas y te quedaste sentada sobre el sofá. No te levantaste, sino esperaste. Aguardaste a que fuera yo el que se acercara, el que acortase la distancia que impedía que nos escudriñáramos, que nos miráramos hasta memorizar cada defecto, cada línea de expresión, cada detalle que nos hacía asimétricos.

Y lo hice; una vez más, te complací.

Te levantaste de súbito, alerta, con los dedos descalzos de tus pies rozando la punta de mis botas, con tus manos pegadas a los costados y el tirante del vestido ancho y andrajoso delizándose por tu hombro. Estabas asustada. Lo supe por la forma en la que tus pupilas se dilataron, por cómo tu pecho subía y bajaba, por el leve soplo de aire irregular que se escapaba entre tus finos labios.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Tu voz seguía siendo suave, como una caricia envolvente que convierte cualquier sonido en ruido cuando hablabas. Tan exasperante e irritable que no pude evitar dejar de escucharte, de abandonarme a la impaciencia, al cosquilleo incesante en la punta de los dedos.

Había algunas expresiones en tu rostro que tampoco habían cambiado. Por ejemplo, la de miedo. Fue tu forma de entreabrir ligeramente la boca cuando la varita rozó tu mejilla; tu manera de apretar los ojos cuando mis manos tocaron tu cuello. Cómo tu cuerpo se tensó, rígido, cuando toda tu vulnerabilidad quedó al descubierto.

Aquella vez fue diferente, casi como si fuera desconocido, algo totalmente nuevo.

Tú no te quedaste quieta, inmóvil, esperando aquello que no podías evitar. Que ni siquiera querías hacerlo. Tampoco temblaste de forma incontrolada, con movimientos torpes que solo arañaban el vacío, la nada. Permaneciste sumida en un silencio apacible roto únicamente por el sonido de tu ropa cuando quedó hecha jirones.

Y te estremeciste.

Vibraste cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron, cuando nuestras pieles se encontraron. Fue de golpe, completamente inesperado. No fue una caricia, tampoco un roce; fue algo más violento, mucho más intenso. Fue un choque, un enfrentamiento. Una lucha silenciosa por el dominio, por la conquista, por la posesión del otro.

Al principio fue mi mano alrededor de tu cuello y la tuya sobre ella; tu mirada anclada en la mía mientras mi pulgar acariciaba tu garganta. Luego, cuando mi varita cayó al suelo, fue tu vestido desaliñado y sucio abandonando tu cuerpo, mi capa oscura siguiéndolo. Después todo fue demasiado agresivo y brusco, demasiado violento. Fueron caricias disfrazadas de arañazos, embestidas rápidas que pretendieron hablar, quizá convertirse en palabras que nunca serían pronunciadas. Fue impaciencia y excitación, necesidad y deseo. Pero, sobre todo, fue anhelo.

—Sé por qué estás aquí. —Tu voz se quebró en un jadeo. Ya no eran débiles como los primeros—. Lo impediré.

Fue el éxtasis controlando cada partícula, cada célula de tu cuerpo; el delirio poseyendo tu mente, todos tus reflejos. El contacto, el roce, la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

—Lo sé.

Y entonces, después de que nuestras miradas se encontraran, de observar tus iris hasta que todo se volvió azul, supe que no me había equivocado. Fue cuando alzaste la barbilla, en el preciso instante en que tu rostro se acercó al mío.

Fue cuando me besaste, cuando nuestros labios se acariciaron.

No sabría decir si fue dulce y delicado, suave y lento; o por el contrario apresurado, salvaje, completamente primitivo y animal.

Y es curioso; es peculiar que un acto tan puro, tan desinteresado e inocente resultara mortífero, tan devastador.

Sí, es extraño que fuera aquel gesto lleno de vida lo que me hizo decidirme, lo que me llevó a matar.

* * *

— _Confiamos en ti, ya lo sabes._

— _No lo hacéis._

— _No, tienes razón. Pero no es importante. Demuestra que no nos hemos equivocado; demuéstrale al Lord que estás en el bando apropiado._

— _Y si no lo hago..._

— _Disfrutaré dándole uso a mi varita._

— _Nada me asegura que no lo haréis tarde o temprano._

— _Vuelves a estar en lo cierto, pero no estás en condiciones para jugar con nuestra paciencia. Solo hazlo: mátala._

* * *

Estabas desnuda. Con el cuerpo sobre la madera raída del suelo y la piel resbaladiza, húmeda, todavía sudorosa.

—Ocurrirá algo malo.

No fue una pregunta, tampoco un augurio, una simple sensación. Fue una verdad, la inevitable realidad.

No contesté, tampoco volviste a hablar de inmediato. Te limiste a despegar la espalda del suelo para sentarte, con mi cuerpo aún sobre ti, y me sujetaste la barbilla con una de tus pequeñas y, ahora, ásperas manos.

»Evítalo.

—No puedo.

—No podré perdonarte.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía, por supuesto, así lo había asegurado tu brutal sinceridad en varias ocasiones. Pasé el dedo índice por una de las tablas de madera; la suciedad se acumuló en la la punta, debajo de la uña.

—Pero no te da igual.

Y a pesar de la oscuridad, de la práctica inexistente luz en la que vivías, todavía podías sonreír. De verdad, de esas sonrisas que hinchan las mejillas y convierten los ojos en dos rendijas. De las que se contagian, de las que están llenas de vida.

—Qué más da.

—Quédate conmigo.

Lo que también es curioso es cómo de repente el corazón parece detenerse. Ocurre de repente, totalmente de súbito, como si se tratase de la amenaza de que muy pronto dejará de bombear el flujo de sangre que te mantiene con vida.

—¿Aquí?

Te encogiste de hombros, con los ojos muy abiertos y el pelo rubio, tanto que parecía confundirse con la palidez de tu piel, detrás de las orejas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que no tiene nada de bueno.

Mentí, por supuesto que lo hice. Y es que, aunque solo fuera una cosa, allí sí había algo que merecía la pena.

»De hecho, hay ratas.

—Es su casa —dijiste con simplicidad, tu voz suave muy cerca de oído—. Ellas estaban cuando llegué. Además, son...

—Asquerosas.

—Simpáticas. Y mucho más que tú.

No sonreíste. No lo hiciste cuando inicié un camino silencioso desde tu muslo hasta tu pecho izquierdo, tampoco cuando llegué a tu nariz. No sonreíste cuando apreté con fuerza tu cadera huesuda, tampoco cuando te pegué a mí.

Lo hiciste, despacio y cerrando los ojos, cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. Y, una vez más, no fue delicado. Fue tan intenso, tan ardiente y desenfrenado que no me separé de ti cuando escuché el chirriar de la puerta, mucho menos cuando percibí las pisadas cruzando el umbral.

Fue tan rápido como un movimiento de varita.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Tan vivo que solo me separé de ti para matar.

* * *

— _No hemos vigilado el lugar, eso te lo dejamos a ti, pero creemos que vive sola._

— _¿No vendrá alguien conmigo?_

— _¿Necesitas que te cubran las espaldas?_

— _No._

— _Entonces no preguntes estupideces. Irás mañana. Y trae el cadáver; será una bonita ofrenda. Tan joven... Una lástima._

— _¿No es suficiente con matarla?_

— _No. Trae el cadáver. Y no cuestiones lo que se te dice, ya sabes que las consecuencias no serán muy agradables._

— _Haré lo que me pides._

— _Bien, Theodore; ya sabes que estarás a salvo mientras sigas fiel a nosotros._

— _Y ella._

— _Oh, por supuesto; la chica Lovegood podrá vivir mientras no haga nada que pueda enfadarnos._

* * *

La segunda vez es diferente, completamente distinta. Es más certera, mucho más exacta.

Las manos siguen temblando y las palabras parecen enredarse en la boca, pero no es tan angustiosa. Es más intenso el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, el palpitar del corazón desbocado que parece querer salirse del pecho; es inigualable el saber que has ganado la lucha por la vida.

Tu grito horrorizado ahoga el golpe sordo cuando aquella chica se desploma sobre el suelo. Inmóvil, muerta, sin vida. Tú no la miras, yo no aparto los ojos de su cuerpo.

Sé que no lo entiendes, también es cierto que no intento explicártelo. Lo sé porque lo veo en tus ojos desorbitados, en tu mirada azul apagada; en tu rostro desencajado, en tus manos apretando con fuerza la piel de tu estómago. En las arcadas que suben por tu garganta, en el vómito abandonando tu cuerpo.

Te alejas cuando estiro una mano hacia a ti, te arrastras por la mugre, arañas el suelo. Desconsolada, asqueada, casi desquiciada.

Como advertiste, no puedes perdonarme.

— _¡Desmaius!_

Y no estoy seguro de querer que lo hagas.

Mientras envuelvo tu cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente entre mis brazos me digo que la segunda vez es aún menos placentera, mucho menos deleitante.

—No saben que fuiste tú —te digo, a pesar de que no puedes escucharme—. Creen que fue esa chica, Mandy Brocklehurst, la que hizo explotar medio Ministerio. —Alzo levemente las comisuras de los labios—. No saben que desde hace unos días tú estás viviendo con ella. O estabas, ahora está muerta.

La segunda vez te hace comprender, te muestra que la verdadera satisfacción no se consigue arrebatando vidas, sino con algo que viene después. La segunda vez te hace darte cuenta de hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por alcanzar el verdadero éxtasis.

Y yo, que hace tiempo descubrí que no hay mayor placer que conservarte junto a mí, estoy dispuesto a matar si es eso lo que nos mantiene con vida.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Espero que se haya entendido bien. La historia empieza en presente, en el momento actual, y termina también en presente, enlazando con el inicio. Vamos, que ambas escenas ocurren en el momento actual y lo de en medio es anterior, lo que llevó a que ocurriese aquello. Las escenas de diálogos en cursiva son aún más anteriores, cuando Theodore recibe la orden de matar a la chica que atacó el Ministerio. Lo demás ya lo podéis deducir vosotros (o eso espero, si no es así me dedicaré a otra cosa xD).

De todas formas, si tenéis alguna duda o lo que sea, ya sabéis: **review** (que por ahí dicen que te sientes mejor después de dejar uno).

Y nada más, ¡espero que os haya gustado si habéis llegado hasta el final!


End file.
